One Step Closer
by Jinski
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Elsa, born into money and well educated. Jack, a Street-wise kid. Free from restrictions and lives pretty much hand to mouth. Elsa has come from their hometown to visit their family but doesn't know the area and ends up getting lost on the train. What can possibly happen to a rich girl in a rough part of town?


**A/N: While I'm currently working on Stand by Me at the time of posting this, I was in serious need of a mental break due to going through a phase of really doubting my work, and this is the result :)** **(Stand by Me will be updated either tomorrow or day after of posting this)**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**I own none of Disney or Dreamworks Characters.**

* * *

**One step closer**

The sounds of the train station filled the ears of a female as she wandered around a little confused. Her clothes were clean cut and expensive, consisting of a pair of simple black flat shoes, a black fitted skirt at the knee with a white strap top that was covered by a pale cream chiffon blouse, both tucked into the skirt. Over that was a black blazer, her hair was in a loose plait as she pulled her bag strap further up her shoulder, in her other hand was a piece of paper. Glancing up, she bought a ticket and proceeded to look around for the right platform.

Biting her lip slightly she found the right train and proceeded to get on. The carriage she was in was almost completely empty. Besides her there was only about ten people inside, mostly male and certainly didn't come from the background she did. Their clothes were pretty ordinary compared to her's and some of them looked like they worked in a car repair shop with the multiple mysterious stains on their jeans.

One guy that stuck out for her was at the other end of the carriage his hair was bleached white, hidden under the hood of his blue jumper and wore jeans that looked like they were originally grey but had an overall brown tint to them, on his feet were a pair of very dirty sneakers. His eyes were closed as, from what she could guess, he listened to music through a pair of green headphones that sat over his over his hood covering his ears. His hands were in his pockets.

The speaker in the carriage tuned in an a males voice spoke out the next stop. She checked her paper again and stood up, smoothing her skirt out before standing at the door waiting for the train to stop.

Her weight shifted as it pulled into the station before the doors opened. Carefully she stepped out and headed outside of the station, looking at the paper confused, turning it round a couple times trying to gauge where she was. Deciding to go off a gut feeling she turned left and started walking.

She took multiple turning and before she knew it she was as lost as lost could get. She didn't noticed the group of males following her from behind. It wasn't until she started to hear the wolf whistles she noticed and started to walk a few paces faster.

As she turned around a corner she came across a small alleyway, she spun round to turn back only to be smashed into a males chest. He was a large man, a good foot taller than her, with messy dark brown hair and stubble. His breath stunk of alcohol, cigarettes and a herbal scent that burnt her nostrils.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing around a place like this?" His voice was gruff yet slurred causing her to step back. "Why don't you come with us? We could show you a good time."

He reached out to her before a pale hand grabbed it, causing her to follow it back to the hooded male she had noticed on the train. Had he been following her?

"She's with me. Now clear it," his voice was husky yet smooth, it echoed through her ears. The man in front of her put his hands up in surrender before looking at her.

"Your loss girlie." the man motioned his group to follow him down the alleyway. She glanced over to the male, regaining her composure.

"Thank you," she said, her voice borderlining on that of being cold.

The male looked at her, pulling his hood to reveal is features and hair better which was not only white but styled into soft spikes. His skin was pale and fair with a strong jawline but what captured her attention was the bright blue orbs that stared back at her.

"He has a point though; What's a girl like you wandering around in a place like this?" he replied as he placed his hands back in his jumper pocket, the headphones that were previously on his head were now round his neck.

She handed him the piece of paper she had been holding.

"I'm trying to get to the Corona Hotel? My sister drew it, should've known I would get lost," she spoke as she watched him copy the same motion of rotating the paper that she did. Until he screwed it up into a ball and looked at her.

"Follow me. By the way; Your sister can't draw directions to save her life," he started walking back the way they had started, "What's your name anyway?"

"Elsa," she stated as she followed him, "And yours?"

"Jack," he replied as he continued to walk, his hands in his pockets still. "So what brings a rich girl like you to this area of the world? Wouldn't say it's an industrious city."

Elsa shot a cold look at him over the rich girl remark before speaking,

"My Aunt and Uncle own the Corona Hotel, My sister Anna is staying there currently," she watched him nod slowly before looking up at the sky as he continued to walk and talk.

"Having money at your disposal must be great, living the high life," she looked at her and chuckled before they turned another corner. "I'm afraid that I live on the other side of the fence."

Elsa looked at him before looking straight ahead again.

"Seems so."

They remained silent as they walked until they came up to a grand hotel. It stood at eight floors with shrubs and flowers decorating sides of the walls. It was a completely different sight compared the streets they'd started from.

He led her up to the doors before she turned round to face him again.

"Thank you for showing me the way...And again for earlier."

He sarcastically bowed to her, a playful grin on his face as he spoke.

"You're very welcome mi'lady." his smiled softened before speaking in a more relaxed tone. "Goodbye Elsa."

A smile played on the corner of her mouth before she nodded her head at him.

"Goodbye Jack."

She watched as he put his hood up and placed his headphone back on before walking off down the street. She watched him walk before a smile formed as she turned round and headed into the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you Enjoyed my oneshot, many thanks!**

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**


End file.
